trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TribalGaza
- Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = This plan is g.ing t. fail! NETSIL UOY ELICEBMI!!!!! |title = Sylph of Blood |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth years) |screenname = messierShimmy |style = All Lowercase. Uses Periods (.) In Place Of O's And {'s Instead Of C's and >< As X's And x's. Uses Commas As Punctuation. Types Backwards In All Caps When Angry. (SIHT EKIL) |zodiac = Andromeda |specibus = Scarfkind |modus = Simon Says |relations = Abeer-Lusus La Jasminum-Ancestor The Graceful-Inverted Self Nebula Dromai-Dancestor Europo Cassop-Flushed Crush Canino Lupene-Calignous Crush |home =Precedus |planet = The Land of Beats and Sand |like =Bellydancing, Elegant Scarves, Beauty Rituals, Desert Phenomena |hate =Loud Noises, Pranks, Jump Scares, Loneliness |music = }} How About an Introduction Yes, and with 50% less horseshit too! You are now ANREDA DROMAI. You are a quiet lady who loves to witness the STRANGE PHENOMENA of your desert home. At almost any time of the day you can be found PERCHED ON A WINDOW SEAT observing the desert for any sign of danger. From the extreme temperatures during the DAY AND NIGHT to the BLAZING SUNRISES, you mostly find yourself at ease once the day is over, unless, a sandstorm rumbles down the sand dunes. It is during these (seemingly frequent) events that you RUN FOR COVER and hide. When you aren't dealing with the desert home and its SURPRISES you have several interests although not too many. You are an avid BELLYDANCER and spend a nice deal of your time PRACTICING in the lonely confines of your RESPITEBLOCK. You started this hobby when a caravan of trolls passed by to spend the night by your hive. The music and the way they danced MESMERIZED you to no end and you decided to give it a try. From there you SCOURED every last SHRED of the SHITTY INTERNET YOU HAVE to learn every last scrap of detail. You learned much and have much GRACE when dancing, but your eyesight has become compromised from staring at a blaring screen for HOURS. You also like to collect COLORFUL FLOWING SCARVES. You dance with some but most are hung in and outside of your hive as DECORATIONS. You love watching them FLY gracefully in the wind as it sort of ENCHANTS you. You are also obsessed with BEAUTY and spend hours in front of a mirror PRIMPING AND PREENING each morning. You also experiment from time to time with different LOOKS and have had some that would have made the emperor turn in his sleep. It is borderline obsession and most end up calling you a VAIN, PRISSY ASSED HIGHBITCH. It gives you a FLARING TEMPER every time they say it and you have worn the letters off of your keyboard to REMIND THEM OF THEIR MORALS. Inside you is a deep RESPECT for the HEMOSPECTRUM and you would love to PUT MOST LESSER BLOODED SCOUNDRELS firmly in their place. You also loathe those who view it as a JOKE AND NOTHING MORE with a passion that would RIVAL THE DESERT SUNSHINE. (You would rather walk out into that at its peak than THINK OTHERWISE on the matter.) Speaking of flaring tempers and hatred, you loathe anything that scares you or makes you jump. Whether it involves loud things like EXPLOSIONS or an innocent PRANK OR TWO, you find it HIGHLY IRRITATING. It has gotten to the point where your poor old lusus, Abeer has caught you screaming out the window at passer by trolls, blue in the face. She is growing tired of you and contemplates wandering out into the desert to be LOST. As a result, your outbursts make you feel bad for the old girl, and wonder in amazement that she is somehow able to manage your HORSESHIT. Hell, if she had given up you would have been left to rot out in a sand storm or something SCREWY LIKE THAT. These REALIZATIONS always give you SECOND THOUGHTS and leave you WALLOWING IN REGRET over your actions. Really. Other than her company, it gets lonely from time to time and you do KICK YOURSELF IN THE ASS for screeching like a banshee at potentially NICE PEOPLE. Then again, who needs friends when you have Trollian? You also always resort to the INTERNET to cover up any GUILT you may feel. It is your MASK and you enjoy donning it while HIDING behind your KEYBOARD and the WORDS ONSCREEN. Your Trolltag is messierShimmy and despite y.ur m.rals y.u {an be ETIUQ EVISSERGGA. What will you do? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Relationships (NOTE: Rewrite from a third person POV.) heveliusRingmaster HR H.w rude, wessonsPendulum WP .nce again, EDUR! gammaAmazoness GA She can be decent at times, argonautsBowsprit AB I hate ass.{iating with the sea faring {lass, celestialScales CS She s{ares me, and I live in a pla{e that c.uld kill me any m.ment, romulusVenatici RV MIH ETAH I!!!!!! ptolemyNebulae PN She has s.me .f the best h.usekeeping tips, :) H.wever, I hate auspisticing between her and Arachi, '' apisHourglass AH ''Ugh, She gets ann.ying, Especially when she quarrels with Seduma, lacaillePluteum LP .h my sweet darling eur.p., niccoloPenumbra NP '''''I hate feeling .bliged to .bey such a EGUH HCTIB! E> Nebula Dromai.png|Nebula, Anreda's Dancestor Nebula-God Tier.png|The Mage of Blood Nebula-Hero Mode.png|Nebula In Hero Mode Nebula-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|Never Cross This Mage Nebula-Wriggler.png| Nebula Trickster.png|Tell Me This Didn't Happen Anreda-Hero Mode.png|Anreda In Hero Mode Anreda-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|Anreda Doing the Weird Healing Thing Anreda's Respiteblock.png|Anreda's Respiteblock La Jasminum.png|La Jasminum Rendered Symbollically La Jasminum-Hero Mode.png|Such Grace.... The Graceful-Hero Mode.png| Abeer-Anreda's Lusus.png|That Would Be Abeer Category:LunarSplendens Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Land dweller